Pregnancy Pact
by MaddieDarling63
Summary: When Catelynn gets pregnant, all of her friends agree to follow in her foot steps in hopes to raise their children together in a fairy tale universe they think is reality-they have no idea what they've gotten themselves in to.
1. Chapter 1

**Ground breaking! First story AND first cross over :] Woop! Let me know what ya'll think!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Camp Rock or Wizards of Waverly Place.**

_**Chapter 1**_

**Our Decision**

"Alex!" My mom yelled up from the sub shop. I ran down stairs, excited to finally be seeing Mitchie and Catelynn after 2 long months. They had been at Camp Rock-where they go every Summer-so I've barely got to spend time with them. Tonight is our anual welcome back sleep over with me, Mitchie, Catelynn, and over other best friend, Harper. It's something we've been doing for the past couple of years.

"Mitchie! Catelynn!" I wrapped one arm around each of them and squeezed them btoh as tight as possible.

"We missed you too!" Mitchie said, giggly slightly.

"Don't start without me!" Harper yelled, running into the sub shop, nearly crashing into our group hug of girls.

"Harper!" Catelynn grasped her so hard, I swear the rubber duck on her outfit start squeeking.

"We've missed you guys so much! The sub shop has been far too boring." I said to Mitchie as I slung one of her bags over my shoulder.

"You'll have to catch me and Cate up on stuff tonight then!" I nodded and helped them carry their things up to my bedroom. Before they arrived I had used a spell to triple the size of my bed, so there would be plently of room for all of us. Mitchie and Catelynn both sat their things on my bed. Harper had brought her things over earlier and they were sitting over by my bean bag chair.

"We'll eat dinner, get our jammies on and then..." Harper looked at everyone and then we shouted, "TEEN MOM MARATHON!" in unicine.

***

We were all sitting on my bed, munching on popcorn and watching Teen Mom. Mitchie was talking about her amazing boyfriend, Shane, who she's been dating for the past two years.

"Dude, I love the way she says her babies name!" Harper said, paying close attentiont to what was happening on the TV.

"I know! She's my favorite! I love her hair too. It's super pretty." I said, also looking at the TV. Catelynn hadn't said much on anything ever since the marathon started, which was three hours ago.

"Cate?" I looked at her and she snapped her head up at me.

"Hmm?" She was holding her knee's to her chest and resting her head on them.

"What's wrong? You seem a little...Bummed." She shrugged and sighed.

"Alex is right." Mitchie spoke up. "You've bee acting like this for almost two weeks now...Something must of happened at camp." We all looked at Catelynn, but she still seemed to be trying to hide.

"You can tell us, Cate. You know that." Harper said, trying to get her to cough it up.

"I'm pregnant." It was barely audible, but we all heard it clearly.

"Are you serious?" Mitchie asked, lightly smiling. She nodded.

"Oh mi goodness! I get to design it's baby clothes!" Harper nearly yelled.

"Congrats!" I hugged her and she laughed in my ear.

"You're so lucky!" Harper said, watching the TV once again. "I wish I could have a baby..."

Catelynn raised her eyebrow. "It's not like you can't. All you have to do is have sex without protection."

"Yeah, seriously Harp...It's not that complicated." I said.

Catelynn stretched out her legs before saying, "And you know if you were to get pregnant we could have our babies together..."

"Oh mi goodness! You're right!" Harper sat up and scooted over to Catelynn. "That would be so awesome Cate! We could raise them together and everything!"

"Hey!" Mitchie spoke up. "Don't leave me out! I'd love to have a baby...And it would be so much fun raising it with you guys. Not to mention Shane's up for sex...He's been trying to get me to do it unprotected for a while now." All the girls spent a few moments talking and then turned to me. It felt like I was in the middle of a large crowd with no pants on...

"What about you?" Harper asked. I opened my mouth to say something, but no words came out.

"Well? Are you going to get pregnant too?" I thought about it for a few seconds, and then nodded.

"So it's agreed." Catelynn looked at all of us. "We're all gonna get pregnant together!" We all smiled and laughed a little. I couldn't believe this...I was ginally going to get to be a mommy...And not to mention...With my three best friends.

"I hope we all have little girls...We can dress them up in little matching outfits and they can grow up to be best friends...Just like us!" We looked at Mitchie and nodded. This was going to be perfect.

**Short, shitty, review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I completely forgot that I had this account and this story! I've been soo busy with life now. **

**Let me know if you guys want me to continue this story, time willing.**

**I'm a constant on call nurse, pregnant and due in November. So, things are a little wacked out right now, but I'll still make time to write.**

**Well, leave me reviews and let me know! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, as pre request, here it is! The second chapter of, The Pregnancy Pact. :)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Camp Rock, Wizards of Waverly Place or The Pregnancy Pact.**

_**Chapter 2**_

**Second Thoughts**

After an exciting night of planning to get pregnant and talking about how great it'll be once we all have our children. I was the first one up, or so I thought. As soon as I woke up I heard a gagging mixed with crying sound coming from my bathroom. I got up and struggled to climb over a still sleeping Mitchie and Harper.

My floor was cold from the air conditioner, but I like it. I quickly put on my slippers and headed to the bathroom. I pushed the already cracked door completely open and walked in. Catelynn was throwing up, her head fully in the toilet. I quickly got down next to her and held her hair. She didn't even budge, still vomiting up stomach acid.

"Are you alright?" I asked her, rubbing her back.

She took a moment from puking to answer me. "No. This is horr-" She coudln't even finish her sentence. She started throwing up again. All I did was comfort her by holding her hair and rubbing her back. _Alex, what the hell are you getting yourself in to?_ I thought. _Maybe I shouldn't do this. But everyone will be so mad at me._ _You need a plan. And quick at that, Alex!_ I kept telling myself. After seeing Catelynn like this there was no way I was getting pregnant.

After about ten more minutes of throwing up and crying, Catelynn finally felt. She brushed her teeth, as did I, and we went back out into my room. Mitchie had just woken up and so did Harper.

"Morning!" Harper said, following with a large yawn and stretch.

"Yo." Mitchie said, doing the same.

"Breakfast time?" Harper suggested, getting out of bed. I looked over to Catelynn and she just looked absolutely sick again.

"I'm not really hungry." I told them. Catelynn sent me a look that said, "Thank you times a million."

"Me either." Mitchie agreed.

"Well, what are we gonna do today?" I asked, taking a seat on the edge or my bed.

"I'm gonna get pregnant." Mitchie said bluntly, smirking. _How can she seriously be thinking that?_

"Really?" Harper said, smiling. "Hm, maybe I'll try today too. We'd be due on the exact same day!" she giggled, and Mitchie joined her, both so happy and smiling, thinking about becoming parents together.

"With _who?_" I questioned Harper, realizing just who she had been dating for over 6 months now.

"Uhm..Justin.." I didn't want to ruin our friendship so I just nodded and kept my mouth shout. Should I warn my brother? Would Harper be mad? It just didn't seem like this could end up good in the least bit.

"Speak of the devil," Mitchie said, pulling out her phone. She just broke an awkward silence that I was thankful for. "Hellooo!" she answered in her usual cheery tone. I listened to her talk to Shane, who I guess was coming to get her in about fifteen minutes. Harper had disappeared, and that made me nervous. I really didn't want her trapping my brother into a pregnancy, but I knew I had to shut up.

"So what time are you leaving?" I asked Catelynn, since we were the only ones left in my room now.

She shrugged. "No idea. Whatever time I call my mom, I guess."

I nodded. "So, uhm, Cate?" she looked over to me, already knowing the question before I asked it.

"Nate. It's Nate's." My eyes grew. I couldn't believe it. I mean, I knew they were close and liked each other, but I didn't know they were _that_ close. "One time." she began explaining. "I lost my virginity. Had sex one fucking time and I'm pregnant, Alex." her eyes were watery and just ready to burst and stream down tears. I do the only logical thing; hug her.

"It's ok." I cooed her. "Does he know?" I could feel Catelynn shake her head and I sighed. "Cate, you need to tell him."

She snapped out of the hug, still crying. "No! I can't tell him! He will be _so _mad, Alex!"

"Catelynn, he's gonna be mad if you don't tell him and hide this from him. He's going to notice your big belly when we go back to school! What are you gonna then?"

She took a few deep breaths, drying up her tears. I watched her pull out he rphone and punch in Nate's number, putting it up to her ear, waiting for him to answer.

After a quick conversation, Nate was coming over to my place to see Catelynn with Jason, who I was excited to see. I've always liked jason, but never really made a a move. I've always been far too nervous for all that.

It wasn't long before they were here. I left Catelynn and Nate alone in my room, while Jason and I hung out in my loft, curtosy of a megical spell once again.

"So how ya been?" he asked, sitting down on my couch. I sat down by him.

"Good, I guess. Not ready to go back to school. You're so damn luck you graduated." he chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess I am. Hey, you only have a few more years left!" he reminded me, trying to makle me feel better.

"I'm only gonna be a sophomore. That's a long ass time still." That made him laugh.

Before Jason could say another word, we could hear Catelynn _and _Nate both crying from below us. Jason went to get up but I grabbed him, not allowing him to.

"Shouldn't we see what's wrong?" He asked and I shook my head.

"No. Uhm..erm...I already know." He gave me a questioning look. I sighed and told him. "Catelynn's pregnant." He had this awkward smirk on his face.

"Damn. I'm gonna be an uncle?" He sat back down on my couch.

"Are you upset?" It's like he didn't have time to think. He shook his head fast.

"No! I love kids, Alex. I mean, I figured I've has kids first, well, maybe Shane would, but not Nate. But I'm gonna be an uncle! I'm so damn excited!" He was _excited _to be an uncle? Maybe Jason would want a baby. Ha. I sound fucking crazy. But, I did come up with a plan. A good plan.

**Sorry it's so short, but I wanted to get out a second chapter! Review and let me know what you think! :)**


End file.
